The Lighter Side of Darkness
by Sera Korvachsky
Summary: Harry has joined the dark side to with his last true friend, Seamus, together they take the Wizarding World to new heights


As Harry left station with his uncle a feeling of dread and desperation fell over him. He watched the Weasley's slowly fade away as they drove off to number 4 Privet Drive. He wasn't sure if it was right for him to be feeling as upset about not seeing them as he should.

_***Flashback***_

_ Harry was waiting outside Dumbledore's office, he had been called there for some reason that he did not know_. _After all this time Harry had learned that when waiting outside the headmasters office he would usually hear something interesting or something that pertained to him. The voices floated through the crack under the door and into Harry's ears._

_ "Do we have to invite him over this summer?" Ron asked in a tone that could only be considered whining, "Every time he comes over he always complains about what his relative's have done to him. It's like he thinks we care that they abuse him and Mum always ends up making more food and then we have hardly enough money to get school stuff because he eats so much."_

_ "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but he needs to think that you and your family still care about him and will be there to rescue him, and after his fight with Voldemort you and your family will be able to buy as many school things as you like and not second hand, no, top of the line things and such." Dumbledore replied._

_ "Sir," Hermione said, "Not that I question you, but is it necessary for me to be there and be friends with him he only uses me for my brains."_

_ "Yes Ms. Granger it is prudent that you are there he needs someone to help push him in the right direction. Just keep thinking this, once this is all over you 'll both be filthy rich and everyone will think of you two as heroes."_

_ Yes sir." They said before leaving. Harry hid behind a suit of armor, he didn't want Ron and Hermione to think that he been eavesdropping on their conversation. After they were gone he knocked softly on the door. _

_ "Professor?" He started, "Do I really have to go back to the Dursely's? Can't I just stay here?"_

_ "I'm sorry my boy but you can't stay here you must go back to your relatives because of the protection around the house."_

_ "Ok sir,"_

_ "Is that all?" Harry nodded, "Very well you may go, I will see you next year harry." Dumbledore said gesturing to the door._

_***End Flashback***_

__Harry had ignored Ron and Hermione during the entire train ride back only talking to Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna when they stopped in to say good-bye. When Vernon and Harry arrived at the house the large man through Harry's trunk into the cupboard, but Harry didn't notice, he just went up to his room and sat quietly there until he was called down to make dinner.

"Is there anything else you need me to do Uncle?" Harry asked after set the plates down on the table.

Vernon looked shocked by this question but replied, "Yes after we are done you are to wash the dishes, and mop the floor in here it's filthy, after that you can go to your room and stay there until we call you to make breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes sir, I'll go sit in my room until you're done." The small boy said quietly leaving the others to enjoy their meal in piece.

"Vernon, I think something might have happened to him he has never asked if there was anything he could do." Petunia said slightly worried about the boy.

"I have to agree with Pet, something is different about him he didn't even say good-bye to those red-heads that he's friends with." Vernon said.

"Maybe, maybe, oh I don't know. Let's watch him for the next couple of days if something is wrong we can contact those people that watch him or something." Vernon and Dudley nodded at this and went back to eating.

As they had said the Dursley's watched Harry more closely than usual over the next couple of days but they only noticed that he had become quieter and more efficient when doing the tasks that he was assigned to do. He only spoke when spoken to and didn't eat as much as he used to. The only thing he truly seemed to care about was his owl.

He was sitting on his bed one afternoon; all the chores he had to do were done, when someone knocked on his door. "Come in" he called softly. Dudley entered the room looking slightly afraid that Harry was going to jinx or something.

"A-are you ok?" The larger of the two boys asked somewhat unsure of himself. Harry just nodded and stared at the wall behind Dudley with a blank expression. "I don't think so. I may not be the smartest kid around but I know when someone is acting different. Is it your friends?"

"Why do care?" the raven haired teen asked.

"Well, umm, you're family and I'm not the only one, mum and dad are also worried about you."

"Really? Good to know someone out there cares about me." Harry said, a harsh laugh following the statement. Dudley looked confused at this. "Yes, it does have to do with my friends, or ex-friends I should say."

"What happened?"

"I found out that Dumbledore, the headmaster at my school, has been paying them to be my friends with my money and I'll bet that he paid your mum and dad to abuse me and such so when I first came to Hogwarts he would be able to mold me into the perfect weapon to destroy Voldemort." Harry explained to his cousin. "So in short I don't have any friends."

"Then who's writing to you?" Dudley asked pointing to the owl that was flying toward the two of them. Harry turned around and saw a small elf owl flying his direction with a letter that seemed to be twice the size of the owl.

"I don't know who that is I guess we're going to find though." Harry said untying the letter from the tiny bird.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your ok; you seemed kind of out of it when I talked to you on the train. I know we haven't been the best of friends but I feel you're the only one I can trust to tell. Harry, I've joined the death eaters. Please don't be mad. If you want to talk I'm always willing to listen even now._

_ Seamus_

Harry just stared at the letter in shock, Seamus one of the few people he trusted had joined the dark side. He could feel the tears running down his face and Dudley's arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him.

"Hey, sorry about this Seamus fellow, I can see if dad will lighten up the chores for a while? And I'm here for you."

"Thanks Dudley, but right now I think I just want to be alone." Harry said softly. Dudley nodded and left to go talk to his parents.

"Mum, Dad?" Dudley asked when he found sitting in the living room.

"Yes Duddikins?" Petunia asked.

"Could you let up on Harry for a while? I found out he's been acting so weird lately."

"And why is that?" Vernon asked curious as to why his nephew was acting like a robot.

"He found his two best friends were being paid to be his friend and his other closest friend just joined some group called death eaters," At the words death eaters Petunia gasped loudly.

"Oh my,"

"I think there might something too but he didn't say anything." Right as Dudley finished his sentence the news reporter announced that the mass murderer, Sirius Black, was dead.

"Wasn't that Sirius Black guy Harry's God-Father?"

"Yes, yes he was Dudley. Next to us he was the last remaining part of Harry's family. Oh that poor boy lost three friends and his god-father all in the same day, Vernon we can't keep treating him like this! He'll turn suicidal!" Petunia screeched.

"You're right Pet, we need to do something to make up for the way we treated him, why don't you go start dinner and I'll go take the locks off his door." Vernon said.

**HP**

Harry sat on his bed, the tears kept flowing from his eyes but he didn't make a sound. Thoughts were flying through his head; why had Seamus joined the death eaters? Did anyone care about him, Harry and not the scar on his head? Harry knew what he had to do.

_Dear Seamus,_

_Thank you for telling me, and no I'm not mad I just want to know why? And one more thing is it possible for you, Snape, and Lucius Malfoy to come get me from here in a week's time?_

_Harry_

Harry tied the letter to the small owl and sent it on its way. Just as he had finished sending the owl off there was a knock at his door.

"Dinner" Harry sighed and got up getting himself to go make dinner but when he got downstairs he was met with a sight he thought he would never see. Dinner was made and there four places set. At first Harry assumed Marge was coming for dinner but he would have known before now if that had been the case.

"Come on Harry," Dudley said pointing to the empty spot across from him. A huge smile broke out on Harry's face and he quickly went and sat down.

"Harry," Vernon said, "I, we, apologize for the way we treated you, no one should be treated like a slave or locked in a cupboard. I have removed the locks from your door."

"And tomorrow we're all going shopping to get you a whole new wardrobe." Petunia said with a soft smile on her face.

Harry looked at his relatives like they had all grown another head, "I-I don't know what to say, thank you." He smiled and they finished dinner in comfortable company with a few questions about Harry's school and things that did there. Vernon was surprised to learn that Harry was star player on his quidditch team. Dudley seemed really interested in the sport and kept asking Harry questions about it.

They continued talking for quite some time and the discussion continued well into the next day during the shopping venture. By the time Harry and the Dursely's got home they were all quite tired and ended up retiring to their rooms early. When Harry got to his he found the small elf owl sitting on top Hedwig's cage.

_Dear Harry,_

_In answer to your question I joined because I overheard Ron and Hermione talking about how after you had defeated Voldemort Dumbledore was going to kill you and say that you had cracked under all pressure of the war and shit. I went to talk to Malfoy after that and learned the real reason the death eaters were killing muggle and mudbloods, it's because they feel that the muggleborns are going to expose the wizarding world to the muggles and that would start another war. Voldemort has some good ideas though beginning with how to deal with muggleborns exposing the wizarding world._

_As for your other question, I can be there in a week's time but I'm not sure if I get Snape and Lucius to come with me. I'll be there about eightish next Tuesday if that works for you._

_ Your friend Seamus._

Harry read the letter multiple times before coming the conclusion that instead of going to Voldemort to die he would ask to join him as his equal.


End file.
